toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sphinx
Teleia (パーフェクト, Pāfekuto), codenamed Sphinx (スフィンクス, Sufinkusu) and The Questioner (質問者, Shitsumon-sha), is a member of Medjay. Appearance Teleia is a tall young woman with tanned skin. She has long red hair tied into a little ponytail, thin eyebrows, and a piercing on her bottom lip. She wears a necklace (with three prongs with a circular center) around her neck, a metal breast plate over a tunic that extends over her metal skirt, a metal arm guard that covers the outside of her right arm while her left arm only has a piece of the tunic covering her shoulder, and metal shin guards. Personality She is hyper curious, constantly looking for new information and questioning just about everything. Though she is hyper curious, if something does not live up to her expectations or fails to keep her curious, she will immediately become bored and not care about whatever it was anymore. This, to the annoyance of many, applies to people as well. Teleia has a habit of asking anyone and everyone various riddles. If they get the answer right, she'll happily ask them more riddles, with the difficulty increasing each time. However, the second they get a wrong answer, she gets very upset with them because they've "ruined the game." All of this has lead many to believe that Teleia is just a very childish person. She does, however, show instances of maturity and focus when it comes to jobs, though usually after someone's gotten a riddle wrong. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Highly Intelligent: because her duty within Medjay is to gather intelligence, Teleia has also used this as an excuse to increase her own knowledge and intelligence. Because of this, she has enough knowledge on hand and available at a moment's notice that she has been referred to as a Walking Food Encyclopedia. She also has an impressive number of riddles and paradoxes floating around her brain and seeks any opportunity to present them to others. Expert Fighter: just because her job is to collect intelligence doesn't mean that Teleia has neglected her body. She spends just as much time training her body as she does her mind and, as such, she is surprisingly strong for one who is initially viewed as a book worm. Gourmet Cells Intimidation: is a unique ability beings have that allows them to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, resulting in either fleeing or being scared unconscious. Teleia has trained herself to use Intimidation in three different ways. *'Vocal Subjugation' (ボーカル征服, Bōkaru seifuku, lit Vocal conquest): Teleia utilizes an extremely loud and high pitched battle cry by yelling at the top of her lungs. This can very easily scare away weaker foes and, if timed properly, can ever startle stronger foes as well. The expression on her face when she lets out the scream also adds a level to the Intimidation to those who can see it. While this is the easiest and simplest of Teleia's Intimidation techniques, she doesn't like to use it as she feels it makes her sound and look ugly when performed. She also complains about having a soar throat afterwards as well as a headache. Whether this is true or not, she begins drinking a lot of lemon juice after performing her Vocal Subjugation. *'Subjugating Aura' (征服オーラ, Seifuku ōra, lit Conquest aura): Subjugating Aura.png|Subjugating Aura Appetite Devil.jpg|Sphinx's Appetite Devil Teleia lets out some of the Appetite Devil while attempting to Intimidate her target. This amounts to the image of a giant, monstrous cat appearing behind her. The claws on this cat look sharp enough to easily slice anything to ribbons. Some of those who know the abilities of her Gourmet Cells believe that this is actually an optical illusion that she creates rather than the partial appearance of her Appetite Devil. *'Appetite Devil': the true and proper appearance of Teleia's Appetite Devil. It takes on the form of a literal Sphinx. It has the head of a woman with pointed ears, long pink hair, greyish fur, a steel collar around its neck with broken chains hanging from it. The Sphinx also has wings with yellow feathers and a matching yellow tuft of fur at the end of its tail. Light Manipulation: Cells allow the bearer to manipulate how much light their body absorbs and/or reflects. Through this, they can either absorb all the light in an area to create darkness or reflect all the light to create a blinding light. For the most part, the cells act more like mirrors as they don't generate light and, instead, manipulate it through redirection. Offensive Abilities *'Focused Light' (集束光, Shūsoku hikari): Sphinx holds her hands out in front of her. She places the heels of her hands together with her fingers together to reflect and focus light in her hands. She does this by using the mirror-like qualities of her cells. The focused light has enough energy behind it to punch a hole through most things, like a bullet. If the angle of the light is right, Sphinx can treat this attack like a beam. **'Laser' (レーザー, Rēzā): Sphinx focuses the light so much that it begins to take on the properties of a laser, like being capable of cutting through most everything. In order to perform this technique effectively, Sphinx must be relatively close to her target and needs a constant and steady supply of light to focus. *'Absolute Light Destruction' (絶対光破壊, Zettai hikari hakai): Sphinx can create a field of absolute light that blinds the targets either temporarily or permanently and may also dull or even completely negate the other senses. She is potentially able to generate light so intense it can completely obliterate objects in its path without heat. However, this technique consumes so many calories and so much concentration that it is very difficult for her to properly perform it. This technique also affects everything and everyone around her. Defensive Abilities *'Blackout' (停電, Teiden, lit Power Outage or Failure of electricity): Sphinx absorbs all of the light in the area to the point where it becomes completely dark if in an enclosed area. If she is not in an enclosed area, then she can only make it dark within a six foot radius. *'White Out' (ホワイトアウト, Howaitoauto): Sphinx reflects all of the light in an area, to the point where no one else is capable of seeing anything due to the excess light. This could also be used as a signal, telling comrades where she is or alerting them to something. *'Bending Light' (曲げ光, Mage-kō): through a combination of Blackout and White Out, Sphinx bends the light around her in order to make herself invisible. However, in order to do this, she has to remain still as it takes a lot of energy and concentration in order to properly bend the light. Other Lover of Games: Teleia seems to enjoy nothing more than playing games, specifically word games and games of wit, games where she can make use of her vast knowledge. Because of this love of games and knowledge, she is frequently searching for someone who can match her in these games. If she finds someone who begins to show promise, but they end up losing, she gets rather upset and has been known to strike them down. Trivia *Appearance is based off of Myron Alexius from Magi *'Vocal Subjugation' is based on the Battle Cry ability from Magi *Appearance of Subjugating Aura is that of Monster Cat from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *Appearance of her Appetite Devil is of Sphinx Teleia from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG **This card is the inspiration for the name of this character *She really loves Riddles and Paradoxes *Teleia is the Greek word for "perfect" Category:Female Category:Females Category:Medjay Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Human Category:Appetite Energy User